The present invention relates to decoys, and, in particular, to a decoy which can be made to move in order to imitate a real bird.
Decoys are well-known and have been used for many years to attract birds to hunting areas. Some decoys are movable, with the head and/or wing being able to move. However, the known decoys do not mimic the actual movements of a real bird as accurately as the present invention.
If the prior art decoys are moveable, they typically can move only in a single direction, such as up and down, and the movements are relatively stiff and do not imitate the natural movements of a bird, such as preening itself, feeding to the side and front, and looking around. Some decoys have very complicated internal parts which make the decoys expensive and difficult to maintain.